Excuse Me, Are You A Model?
by srwkwrite
Summary: 20 year old graphic design student Arthur Kirkland was just having a stroll in the park , looking for references for his assignment, and then he appeared. Oh no, he's hot. USUK/Older!Alfred
1. Chapter 1

Arthur was dressed in a casual attire. V-neck ,long-sleeved white shirt, a pair of jeans which he rolled up to four inches below his knee and a pair of black high-cut converses. He never did cared about fashion and he didn't care about the public's comments and criticism on his choice of attire.

Well, just a _tad._

"Go around the city, he said! Go to some random shop, they said!" he grunted in frustration. Sure, being a 20 year old graphic design student was fun and all, but when you have an art block, in which you realised you've been redrawing the same concept or material over and over again, you need inspiration.

It didn't help when he was supposed to do group work with the infamous self-proclaimed Bad Touch Trio , who then ditched him. No wonder those three never graduated. _Francis is 26, Antonio and Gilbert are 24, if I'm not mistaken, _Arthur thought to himself.

So when he asked them how are they going to do this assignment, considering all of them lack inspiration and ideas, Francis came up with the idea of walking around the city and take ideas from tourists and residents.

And that's how he ended up with a DSLR camera in his bag, and also at a park.

"Bunch of monkeys horsing around, the lot of them!" Arthur groaned , almost throwing his camera away, but decided not to. Looking left and right, there were children playing with their parents , teenage couples holding hands and elderly couples sitting together on benches.

Ah, romance. Francis had told him multiple,_ hundreds _of times, "L'Amour". PDA didn't bother him, it's cute. What irked him is that he never, ever, had a simple crush on someone, or even fell in love.

_Maybe it's because of the lack of bisexual or homosexual guys I've met, _to which, this thought was immediately discarded after realising the only pansexual he's ever met is Francis, the other homosexual he met is Antonio, and Gilbert was head over heels for the Hungarian girl.

Even his younger brother ,Peter, set his eyes on this girl from Australia (Or Wy, as he said it, "_Wy and Australia are different!"_ ) . Ah, young love. Unfortunately, Arthur never experienced crushes or that sort of bullshit.

Well, the sight at the park was indeed lovely, especially with the sunny weather. He sat down on an empty bench, cleaning his DLSR camera lenses when his phone rang.

_Incoming Call_

_Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo_

With a groan of frustration and reluctance, he slid his finger across the screen of his phone. Without giving Arthur a chance to speak, Gilbert screamed " NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN" repeatedly like a mantra.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Arthur asked, "Why the fucking hell is Gilbert screaming?". Gilbert's scream was fairly distant now, but the Englishman could still hear the faint 'nein nein nein' .

"Ah, amigo! Lo siento, didn't mean to call you!" He heard Antonio apologise. _Well, my name does start with an A, that's a reasonable excuse. _"But mind telling me, why in the bloody hell, is that twonk Gilbert screaming ?! Its barely 11 AM!" Arthur whispered harshly , considering that there are kids around, and he was raised a gentleman.

"Ah~ you see, since we can't go out of the campus after last night's party—" Oh yeah, they got quite drunk last night and didn't realise they thrashed the campus until the next morning , " –Francis was on a withdrawal and is forcing Gil into a dress, _the stripper dress_" Antonio emphasised.

Noting he couldn't take anymore of the Bad Touch Trio's constant mischief, he just hang up on them and proceed to his DSLR.

A beaut, it was. Arthur's fathers, Berwald and Tino , got it for him on his 16th birthday, and it's still working perfectly fine. He rarely used it anyways. It's quite old and an outdated model, but it's still better than those lousy , cheap cameras which was within his budget to buy.

After taking out his character design sketches, he laid them out evenly on the bench. "Whoa dude! Can I see those?" Arthur was startled at the sudden voice . He looked up and found a blond staring at his works. "Y-yeah, sure, go ahead, just don't crimple or wrinkle them" , he muttered nervously. Not sure whether it's because he doesn't know what to say, still startled by the stranger's greeting or if he is intimidated by the stranger.

"These are cool! You're into graphic design?" the stranger looked at every detail Arthur worked hard on. "This is so detailed, you're talented man, name's Alfred by the way, what's yours?" Alfred put Arthur's sketches back onto the bench and held out his hand for a handshake.

Arthur hesitantly shook it, mumbling "Arthur" and let go of Alfred's hand. He took another look at Alfred, noticing his electric blue eyes, dirty blond hair , muscular build and he's just an inch taller.

Alfred chuckled, taking note of the Englishman being engrossed into taking every detail he could of Alfred. The American snapped his fingers, bringing Arthur back into reality. "Oh I'm so sorry! I must've looked like a creep, I apologise for that" Arthur picked his stuff up in a hurry.

"Woah, hold on dude, that's okay! No big deal, I'm used to it anyways. It's not like you're jerking off to a picture of me" Alfred gave him a pat on the shoulder, much to Arthur's issue with people touching him.

_Oh dear, he's cute ,_was the only thought he had. "So um, what you're doing out here in the park you don't seem like the kind to exercise at a park," Alfred asked the poor Briton, who wanted to leave and be no bother to the American.

"Um, I needed references for an assignment, but sadly, everybody's wearing the same damn thing so there isn't much to take note of. I still need posing references though, what are you doing out here in the park? Have a girlfriend waiting for you?" he scoffed, though it hurt him to say 'girlfriend'.

"Girlfriend Nah, I'm gay and single. Just wanted to have a walk. Hey, I'm bored, let me be your model!" Alfred exclaimed . _Oh, well that's a bit startling, but oh well, _Arthur smirked.

While they were shooting, Alfred posed differently in each shot, like he's really into it. In each picture Arthur took, he could actually feel the emotions and mood Alfred was implying, from the picture itself.

After several dozens of pictures were taken, that was when Arthur noticed and realised something off. He put down his camera and walked to Alfred, who was sitting at a bench, tired. "Hey Art, done already?" Alfred noticed his presence, chugging water down his throat.

"Alfred, I have a question to ask you"

"Sure, go ahead! Nothing extremely personal, though!"

"You're a professional model, aren't you?"

Alfred smirked, along with Arthur's smile.

* * *

Hey-o!

This will be some kind of mini project I've thought of recently along with another two more.

Just to clarify, Alfred in here is 23 years old. Maybe an older Alfred and younger Arthur for a change?

I've thought of this entire project after seeing a title from one of Scholastic's (Malaysia/Singapore) brochures, it was from a prompt of the same title.

Probably won't be updating for a long time , along with my Homestuck fanfiction due to homework,school and having to go visit therapists now and then


	2. Chapter 2

"Gay and single? Pfft, what are you trying to do? Get a stranger as a boyfriend?" Arthur snorted. "Who knows, maybe I was, maybe I wasn't" Alfred shrugged his shoulders. Arthur looked left and right and noticed something off. He turned back to Alfred and look up and down. "I've never seen you before. I mean, I don't read fashion magazines, but my friends—" he stiffened at the word 'friends', if that's how he saw Francis,Antonio and Gilbert , "always brings magazines to classes. And if you are a professional model, how come no one's gathering around you like a mob of fanatic girls?"

Alfred tilted his head and with an innocent expression on his face, "I'm a crossdresser". There was a long moment of silence, with Arthur surprised and not knowing what to do with that information, and Alfred feeling embarrassed for admitting it. Arthur took notice of his discomfort and shook his hands , "Oh I'm not judging you for crossdressing! It's just, how did you put on makeup to look like a girl?"

"I don't know, my friend Liz does it for me, thanks for not being one of those judgmental people" Alfred reached his hand out. " You're welcome" Arthur took it and shook the hand. It was sturdy, and firm. "Alfred Foster Jones, 25, Professional Model" Alfred looked at Arthur, waiting for the Englishman's introduction of himself. "Arthur Kirkland, 20 , Graphic Design Student" Arthur let go of the American's hand.

"See you around?"

"Sure"

And they both left with a smile and a grin.

OoOoO

"Finally! The pizza was getting cold" Peter whined. Arthur hanged his coat on a hook at the living room of their apartment. "You could've just eaten all of them, I'll go and order some more, learn how to cook, will you?" Arthur sighed. God, the house reeked of fish. 'Are you serious?! What kind of pizza did you buy, the ones with anchovies?!" Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose , fuck, it reeked so bad.

"Serves you right! Go and drown yourself in the glory of the smell" Peter beamed at his achievement. "You fucker, I trusted you! That's it, no pizzas or whatever delivery foods for a month!" Arthur tackled his younger brother playfully, tickling the blue-eyed blond.

"Damn you, I'm 16 I do whatever I want, bitch!" Peter struggled out of his brother's grasp, laughing uncontrollably. He kicked his legs and tried to free his arms. "Fucking hell, Arthur, let me go! I can't breathe!" Peter yelled ,with tears in his eyes and a smile. Arthur, finally satisfied with his revenge, let go of the younger one and got up. "That's what you get for _getting the house smell like a wet market_." Arthur smirked.

The apartment both him and his brother shared was a luxury apartment. He wasn't rich but his fathers were. Berwald and Tino initially got the apartment for Arthur to stay in while finishing his studies in the United States, thinking that Arthur might need a lot, even when he blatantly refused.

_"Dad, you didn't have to get me a huge-ass apartment" Arthur argued when they first came to the United States to check the house out. "Ssh, you could have a party with your friends, and look! The nightsky! You can see the entire city from the view here" Tino silenced his foster son. "But still, no an expensive one, I don't care if the both of you are damn rich, save your money!" Arthur whined. "Well, it's my money and I damn do whatever I want to do with it so you better keep quiet and accept all this, okay?"_

Peter was supposed to be in Sweden, in high school, but no. He wanted to come with Arthur to the States. It wasn't that Peter was forced to go, but he wanted to go and see how it's like in the States. He's tired of seeing the same thing hundreds of times.

_"Come on, Peter ,don't you want to go and see the Eye of London?" Tino once asked him, when they were on a visit to England, to see Arthur and Peter's biological parents. "No, I lived in London for 7 years already, I'm sick of seeing the same thing again and again" Peter admitted. "So you're sick of seeing my face, dear brother?" Arthur nudged. "Why, of course since your face is rotten shit" Peter exclaimed, earning a sigh from Tino. "Why can't the both of you stop calling each other shit , you have names for hell's sake"_

The apartment they lived in , had a simple design. 4 rooms, an LCD TV,a living room, a kitchen that both of them rarely walk into and a view of the nightsky.

"So how was school?"Arthur asked, plopping on the couch upside-down with his legs hanging from the upper side. He took the remote and changed the channel to his choice. " Ew, go away, you'll dirty the couch, go take a bath or something" Peter pushed his brother to the side of the couch with his foot. "Well, your feet's as smelly as dog's shite, you go wash your feet first"

"Well then, yeah school was okay, I guess. Oh, I got my History paper back" Peter searched under the coffee table for his History paper and found it. He handed it over to Arthur who sat down properly on his right.

"Perfect score again , huh? How were their faces?" Arthur ruffled his brother's hair. Peter took a deep breath and exclaimed loudly, "Teacher, Peter cheated! He must have cheated! Nobody could get a 100 on a History paper!" Peter imitated what one of his classmates said to him.

"What bullshit, we got a retest and I still got 100. Those gits can't even have 100 on a paper of their _native _country's history" Peter popped a jelly bean into his mouth. Arthur scoffed, "Well, can you get a 100 on a history paper of the history of England?" he eyed his brother. Peter was silent. "Of course you can't, now shut up before you become a huge hypocrite" Arthur got up to his feet and unbuttoned his shirt.

"I'm going to take a bath, go finish your homework, brat" Arthur picked his brother's dirty laundry up from the floor. "Yeah yeah, so Art, how was _your _day?"

Arthur smiled, "Good. I met someone and they're delightful"


End file.
